


Touch, Make Love, Taste you

by Cal_puddies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5SOS, calum hood - Fandom, five seconds of summer
Genre: 5 Seconds Of Summer Imagines, 5SOS - Freeform, Anal, Bondage, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26055529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cal_puddies/pseuds/Cal_puddies
Summary: You and Calum have a consensual night of light bondage and experimenting.
Relationships: Calum Hood/reader insert
Kudos: 5





	Touch, Make Love, Taste you

Cal grins at you and your knees go a little weak. “How ya feelin pretty girl?” He smirks, the light sheen from your first orgasm still on his face. 

“So good handsome.” You murmur.

“These still feel ok?” He asks, gently pulling on the four restraints that clipped your wrists to your ankles, keeping your knees bent and legs spread for him. 

“Yeah.” You nod. 

“Let me know immediately if they don’t.” He smiles sweetly. 

“I will baby.” You agree. 

“And I’m free to do anything we talked about?” He double checks, watching you nod. “Ok, I’m gonna grab the blindfold.” He gently rubs your clit before getting off the bed. 

He comes back with the blindfold and a few toys, but you don’t really pay attention to what he’s got. He kneels on the bed again and leans in to kiss you, before putting the blindfold over your eyes. “I love you,” he whispers.

“Love you too… I trust you Cal.” You say, sensing he needs to hear it. 

He lets out a breath and reaches for the vibrator, he turns it on and teases it over your clit. Your body shudders. You feel him situate himself, kneeling on the bed. He continues to tease the vibrator and then he pulls it away to pinch your clit. A whine escapes your lips. “Gonna be a good girl for me?” He asks. 

“Yeah… yes… Cal.” You moan. 

He presses the vibe back to your clit. He creates a rhythm with shallow thrusts of his fingers into you, tapping up the vibrations on the toy. It doesn't take long for you to reach the edge, he watches your muscles flex and pulls the toy and fingers away. He smacks your clit 4 times, and your thighs twice. 

He presses the vibe back to your clit and you sigh loudly. He leans over and spits onto your pussy. He gently rubs it over your pussy, and then trails his fingers lower, gently massaging over your tighter hole. He grins as you moan. 

“Does that feel good for you pretty girl?” He teases and he grins as you nod. He very gently starts to push just the tip of his pointer finger in, and he moves the vibe all over your clit, pressing it against your opening. 

He pushes the finger in further, teasing a second one in with it. 

You know it’s up to you to tell him if something isn’t working for you. Part of the conversation was that he wasn’t going to constantly check since you both trust each other. 

His lips gently brush over your knee quickly and you whimper a little, feeling his fingers push all the way in. “Cal.” You breathe. 

He takes the vibe and his fingers away and you whine loudly, but then his tongue is stroking over your opening, his lips wrap around your clit. “So wet,” he murmurs. He sits up and pushes the vibe back to your clit and his fingers push gently back into your ass, though this time he’s added lube and doesn’t take it slow. His fingers move slowly in and out of you a few times and then the vibe is turned up. “You’re so open for me.” He murmurs. Your hips buck up in time with his fingers just once, and he takes everything away again. 

He rubs his entire hand over your pussy, applying extra pressure over your clit, and then smacks your pussy multiple times in quick succession. 

The vibe is returned to your clit once again, but instead of his fingers, you feel the cool metal of a plug at your ass, and you know almost instantly that it’s not your normal plug, it’s already wider, “thought we’d go for a little stretch.” He hums above you, “you just… take the other one so easily now.” 

He watches your hands grip around your feet as you pull your legs back toward your chest, opening yourself up more. You press your head back against the bed and push your chest up, “holy fuck… Calum please.” You moan. 

He continues to gently work the plug in and out, stretching you more and more. He clicks up the vibe again. 

And it’s immediately met with you chanting “I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum.” 

Cal watches your body close, brings you to the very very edge and pulls the vibe away, pushing the plug all the way in. He watches the building orgasm dissipate, grinning to himself even though you can’t see it. “Not yet, pretty girl…. look at you. Open for me, so hot.” You feel his hand on your pussy, “so fuckin creamy, baby. Fuck.” He groans. 

You feel his cock pushing between your pussy lips, it’s so warm from all the blood pumping through him. “Do you feel this?” He asks, slapping it against your clit, “you do this to me, pretty girl… so fuckin hard.” He slicks his cock through your pussy lips a couple more times, and you can hear as he begins to stroke his hand over his cock, he lets out breathy moans. “So good, pretty girl.” He pushes your legs apart and presses his knee against the plug, and presses the vibe to your clit, pushing it up to the highest he knew you’d be able to take. He inhales sharply through his nose as you let out the loud, guttural moan he lives for. 

“Calum, oh god… fuck baby, please.” 

“I know. I’ve pushed a lot. You’ll get it.” He groans, “I’m so fuckin proud of you baby. So fuckin hot to have you this way.” 

“Baby baby baby…” you chant, and he knows you aren’t going to hold on much longer. 

“C’mon pretty girl, you earned it. Cum for me.” He encourages. Your body seems to respond immediately, your hips thrust up, and when they come back down, you arch your back and rock yourself against his knee, giving you more friction against the plug. 

“Oh my god… holy fuck… please please please…” 

“Needy girl…” he chuckles, watching your muscles start to tense, he presses the vibe hard to your clit, moving it slightly. 

“Right there… right there… right there!” It’s loud, even in your own ears, but he doesn’t move it, sticking to his word to give you the orgasm, finally. You push your hips up again, and he watches your fingers dig into your ankles. “Holy fuck, holy fuck…” he lets your body fully relax before he pulls the vibe away. He turns it off and he leans over you, pushing the blindfold off before forcefully pressing his lips to yours. You try to grab onto him, and remember your wrists are bound to your ankles. He gently rubs your side to soothe you. “So good.” You murmur, once the kiss becomes less needy. 

“So good for me baby… mind if I finish up?” He checks, knowing he’d put you through a lot. 

“Yeah… wan you ta cum too.” You nod, clearly struggling with coherency. 

“I’m gonna leave the blindfold off.” He kisses your nose, and presses his lips to yours again. 

He sits up again, you watch him settling in a new position, he pushes his cock in your pussy, and you squeeze around it, he grins up at you and wipes the head of the vibrator through your slick folds. He presses it against his balls and pushes himself further inside your, nestling the vibe between his balls and the end of the plug. 

He pushes your thigh and arm flush against the bed, wrapping his large hand around as much of your thigh as he could and holding it tight. He doesn’t thrust, just wants to feel inside you while the toy massages his balls. 

He watches your eyes roll back as he clicks up the vibe again. He grips your hip to pin you down, he doesn’t wanna be any deeper than he is in you. 

He listens as you moan and babble, your eyes are hazy as they scan over him, he’s having a hard time focusing on you as well. He feels your stomach muscles tighten under his hand, and he can tell you’re gonna cum again. He doesn’t talk about it, just lets it happen. 

“Fuck… that’s it pretty girl. I’m so close… thank you for this.” He moans. 

He makes out his name and ‘please’ over and over from your babbling. He feels his balls tighten and he starts to release, letting a little of the cum spill inside you. He pulls out and pulls the vibe off his balls, clicking it off and fisting his cock, spraying the rest of his cum over your pussy and thighs, letting it drip over your skin. He rubs his thumb over your clit, using his cum as lube. 

“Baby.” He murmurs, he waits until your eyes find his. “So good.” You nod. He gently presses the plug with his fingers, “you ready to have this out.” 

“Mmm mmm,” you shake your head and try to make grabby-hands at him. He quickly unfastens the restraints, freeing your ankles and wrists, he briefly rubs your ankles, and then grabs your hands and rubs his thumbs over your wrists before moving to lay next to you. He kisses each of your wrists and pulls you tight against him, you take advantage of having your limbs released and wrap yourself around him. 

He holds onto you, rolling on his back so you can curl up on his chest. He gently pets your hair, kissing the top of your head every couple minutes. He waits you out, you finally look up at him and he grins at you. You gently press your lips to his, and he lets you deepen it, making it slow and passionate until you pull away.

“You ok?” He checks. 

“Yeah, I thought I was gonna get anal.” You chuckle. 

“Mmm mmm, this was all about you and anal is usually about me.” He hums. “You were so good, though, so pretty, so open, so sweet, so trusting.” He lists. “And I’m so proud.” 

You prop your head in your hand and look at him. “Who else would I trust like I trust you?” You whisper. 

“Hopefully no one enough to allow them to do this, love.” He chuckles.


End file.
